Garou
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: DISCONTINUED. yaoi 1x2, 3x4 various pairings. Returning from a mission, Heero cuts through a wood and has an encounter which will definitely change him... Werewolf fic. Will never be completed.
1. Prologue: Let's take a walk

**A/N (June. 2006):** I have left the GW fandom. I tried to complete Garou, but I couldn't. It just died on me, the end, **I can't finish it**. There's a link to the detailed summary of what would have happened in the last three chapters in my profile; I can't give more than that.

This is not negotiable. I understand that you wanted to see it completed; believe me, I wanted to complete it too, and it's very hard for me to admit that it isn't going to happen. I will not mind readers expressing their sadness in the least.

There's a difference between being sad and attacking me, though, and if too many people cross it, I will simply delete the fic from Ffnet and wash my hands of it. Heck, I was tempted to delete it just to get rid of whiners trying to needle me into it. Instead, I just decided to remove the chapters except the prologue, so that people might keep track of it; if they want to read it again, **THE STORY IS STILL ON MY SITE**. The link to my site is **in my profile**. I am not interested by story reviews for this story anymore.

(also, this fic was started years ago, when my English wasn't so good, I was still a fanbrat, and I didn't have the great beta-readers I have now. The language is awkward in a lot of places and the characterization is somewhat cliche, though I do believe it gets smoother as time goes on. I am not interested in rewriting the fic, so it stays as is.)

**

* * *

GAROU **

Author: Asuka Kureru

Global warnings! (Ok, ok, it's long, it's boring, but bear with me, like that, I don't have to do it for every chapter… )

This is mostly a HEERO-CENTRIC fic, even if the other pilots and even some Ozzies get some parts too.French is my first language, and I write Garou in that language first before translating it. Please excuse the bouts of bad grammar.

EVENTUAL YAOI (I even added some bits of shoujo-ai too V) **(PAIRINGS _AT THE END_: 1x2x1, 3x4x3**. Do not bug me about the affairs that happen in between. They DON'T LAST.)

TWT: Timeline? Who needs That? I started to alter the standard GW timeline a little bit after Trowa and Heero's trip in the Noventa family. But there may be some bits that the pilots remember even if it has happened after that moment. Confusing? Sorry.

This may be a little AU too. Yeah, I don't think you could find what I put in this fic in a standard GW universe. (Or maybe they are just well hidden, who know?)

There's OOC, but I think it happens for a good reason and progressively enough that it makes sense. (maybe i'm wrong, but eh.)

BLOOD and GORE more than you would like at some moments. Well, not THAT much… err, depends.

Pairings… (Don't read if you don't want any spoilers)

1+2 and 2+1, 3+4 and 4+3, some 5+13 and (a little of) 13+5, 6+13 (implied, like, in the past), 11 (Lady Une)+13, 6+9 (implied), probably R+1, don't know yet.

1x2 (I'm a 1x2 fan first and foremost), 1x3, 1x5, 1x6 (yeah, Heero has his wicked way with each one of the other pilots, or nearly all. Heero seme-samaaaaa!), 4x3x4, 13x6 (implied), 6x9 (implied, and no comments on the number please), J x G… Nah, this one I was just joking. Ewww. Well… It would be funny… I dare!

Disclaimer:

For the moment, these delectable young boys aren't mine. I tried to kidnap Heero once, but he succeeded in breaking the steel handcuffs and my bed with it so now I sleep on the floor dreaming that I own him. The second time I tried, Deathscythe stepped on my house accidentally-on-purpose. Well, never mind, I think suddenly that they look good together and if I had him I would have to capture Duo as well in order to have enough inspiration to write yaoi lemon with them. The video cameras in their bedroom make the same work with less lifetime incertitude. If you are with the legal owners by any means, don't think of it as stealing them; think of it as creativity exercise.

**_

* * *

GAROU _ **

Warnings for this chapter:

A little bit of BLOOD and VIOLENCE (in a way, cruelty toward an animal too ;;;)

**

* * *

Prologue : Let's take a walk... **

Heero pulled his backpack up on his shoulders and slid carefully down the muddy, steep slope. He tripped more than once in the darkness, but succeeded in not finishing the glide on his ass, and once again boldly opened his path between the branches and thorns.

The stolen bike he should have driven to his refuge had broken down an hour ago and he had decided that, since he couldn't repair it, he would just have to join the safehouse walking… As the road was too long for him to go on foot, he had resolved to take a shortcut though the woods.

Twilight had come some time ago, and he was hesitating to use the flashlight in his pack to light the way, fearing a probable observer, when he froze suddenly. He hadn't heard a thing, hadn't seen a thing …and yet…

His survival instinct was screaming at him that someone was observing him, someone who was too near, shouldn't have been able to get so close, and who didn't have any good intentions towards his person.

He put his hand on the butt of his gun, which was sitting safely in its holster, staring intently at the bushes around him, alert for the slightest hint of movement, senses heightening with the adrenaline beginning to flood his veins.

Naturally, the attack came from behind him.

Not one rustling of leaves to warn him. He was hit hard in the back and thrown to the ground; he sprawled out on the damp soil, the wind knocked out of him. He didn't waste time trying to recover and automatically rolled on the side, his gun pointed immediately at his assailant, ready to open fire.

The beast's sparkling eyes dived into his for a few seconds. Its white fangs slowly revealed themselves as its hackles were progressively pulled back; a low growl rose from the depths of its throat.

When the young terrorist pulled the trigger, the wolf wasn't in the bullet's path anymore. It had rolled over to the side and gotten up again. Twisting its back, it leapt toward the pilot's throat, fangs bared up to the gum.

Tangled up in his backpack, the boy didn't have the time to change the angle of the gun barrel. By reflex, he raised his shoulder to protect his throat and grit his teeth as the beast's fangs ripped into it with violence. With his other hand, he put the mouth of the gun on the foaming monster's skull, between its eyes, and fired four times.

He had to use the barrel of his gun as a lever to succeed in unclenching the wolf's teeth, still deeply embedded in his shoulder. Fortunately, he had succeeded in shooting very rapidly, before it had the time to tear or bite even more deeply. With the sheer power this animal had contained in its jaws, it was more than obvious the beast would have eventually succeeded in completely ripping off his arm.

He rolled away and got up, clenched his teeth tightly together, and examined his wound. He didn't have any major blood vessels cut, or any serious ligament damage, but this arm would stay out of commission for a long while… Crap. All of that time wasted on hassling with a damned rabid dog. Heero stripped off his already shredded T-shirt and tore it into strips to bandage his shoulder, hoping to stop the blood flow before he lost consciousness.

While he was treating his injury, he examined meticulously the corpse of the dark wolf which had attacked him, carving its picture in his nearly eidetic memory. He then realized that the wolf's proportions were rather…peculiar.

Heero didn't know that much about animals, but still… He had never heard of a canine this size, apart from a Saint Bernard, and even that was stretching it thin. Standing up, the beast's shoulders came up past the teen's waist, nearly to his armpits, and from its nose to the end of its bushy tail, it was at least three meters long.

Mentally, Heero replayed the attack.

Yes, the wolf really had dodged the bullet by rolling out of its path. This taught him two things. First, that it knew what a gun was and how much damage it could do. Second, that it had just invented a dodging maneuver as of now unheard of in the animal realm.

He thought about it while taking up walking again, but not any amount of turning and twisting the problem in his head helped him. He just kept finding himself at the same logical conclusion. A scientist, from OZ maybe, had engineered a new, stronger and more intelligent breed of attack dogs. This one had probably been let loose in the area, maybe even just for him. All it needed was something with his scent on it...

"You're being even more paranoid than usual," answered an ironic voice in his head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like a braided guy he knew rather well.

Ok, it could also have run away from its kennel all alone, like a big boy --err, dog. Furthermore, it could have decided to train on a mobile target instead of a straw-filled dummy.

Nevertheless, the paranoia had already saved his life several times.

Intensifying his vigilance, Heero hurried his steps.

Finally, he reached the cabin he would use as a safe house. He entered the cabin with gun in hand; making sure no unpleasant surprise was waiting for him, like a group of OZ soldiers or the big brother of that damned wolf. When he was sure that he was alone, he authorized a small, relieved sigh to pass his lips. He put his backpack on the couch before going to the first aid kit and getting something to disinfect the wound, forcing himself not to fall on the bed and just go to sleep like he so wanted to.

Since there was no task left to do, he finally acknowledged that he was exhausted, and weary to the bone. Much more than he should have been. And he was running a fever.

Bah, he had to have caught a cold in this damp forest, that was all. Still, it was strange, what with his usual resistance to sickness, but it was still a possibility... He gave himself an anti-rabies shot, just in case.

While keeping a Mercurochrome soaked piece of cotton wool on the pretty holes in his shoulder, he booted his laptop and waited. No messages. He sent an e-mail to warn J that he had finally arrived where he should have been two hours ago, and had completed his mission. He closed his laptop, then properly dressed the wound and got to bed, at last. He was relieved to be able to let the deep lethargy engulf him. He tried to berate himself for this lack of discipline, but the sleep invaded his consciousness before he could formulate half of the sentence.

He had a few days before he was back in top form again, before doctor J would judge that the minds panicked by his last mission were sufficiently calmed for him to surface again.

* * *

**How I write Garou:**

If you check the number of chapters, Garou looks longer in English than in French. It is not. It has less chapters in French, but that is because the chapters are three times as long. An English chapter is 6 to 10 pages long, a French chapter is at least 25, more often over 30. That is why, sometimes, the pacing can seem a bit off. I need to cut the chapters into pieces and sometimes, the explanation you should have gotten right away has to wait for the next chapter.


	2. Explanations and two ficlets

As you can see in the summary, I have decided to discontinue this story. It really isn't a secret that I was having more and more trouble with it. And then I went to read the parts I had written in advance years ago, and... I smiled at Duo's jokes, I still liked some of the plot twists, I could easily see what needed fixing to bring it up to my current standards... And nothing. There was no drive to rewrite the existing bits, no drive to add anything to bridge the huge gaps in the narrative. Nothing.

This story is dead. It's been dead for a while. Time to admit it out loud.

If you want to read a summary of what would have happened in the next chapters, the link is in my profile.

And so that FFnet doesn't kick my ass for posting author's notes, here are two crack-ficlets I wrote a while ago and never got around to posting anywhere. They use the Garou-verse G-boys, but there isn't really a place in the timeline for them.

This one was written for Sailor Seraphim.

* * *

"No, really, he's my dog." Duo grinned, grabbing a solid handful of Heero's ruff, pulled him against his leg, and hoped very hard that the sheriff wouldn't ask to see his papers. 

"...Well... That's a fucking huge dog, boy."

Duo grinned some more, and petted Heero's back, which was level with his waist. "Eh, yeah. He's a good boy though. Aren't you a good boy?"

Heero gave him a long, unimpressed look, and after a second, added a thoroughly underwhelming wag of his tail. Duo ruffled the longer tufts of fur along his back innocently.

"There a collar under all that fur, kid?" the sheriff asked, frowning in a way that implied that there better be one.

"Well, there was supposed to be one at some point, but damned if I can find it again." Duo dug his fingers straight down to demonstrate; they disappeared in the messy mass almost up to his palm.

"Hah! Maybe it's time for a good trim." The man stepped forward, cautiously gave out his hand to the beast, palm up. Duo worried, for a moment -- but Heero didn't miss the opening, stretching his neck to sniff at his fingers politely. The American bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing. It figured that he'd be more polite as a wolf than as a human.

"So you don't keep him on a leash, eh."

Duo winced and scratched his hair, giving the sheriff a guilty smile. "Well... I figure there are woods all around, so it's all right to let him run a bit. It isn't as if I can keep up. Maybe if I had rollers..."

The man relaxed enough to chuckle. "You'd end up flat on your face. He's got the instinct to pull?"

"Not really."

"Huh, not a Husky, then, or not a lot. With his blue eyes, though..."

"Heh. We got him a little by accident, found him on a pier, so we don't even know what the mother was. He's a mystery dog."

Heero snorted. Duo patted his side. Yes, yes, stop the bullshit, hurry up and let's go, he got it. But if he cut the chatter short, the sheriff would be suspicious.

"He comes when you call?"

"Oh yeah. He's very obedient. He sits and gives his paw and plays dead and all that, too. He plays dead real well." From the corner of his eye, Duo saw Heero give him a long, suspicious look. He was pretty sure it meant something along the lines of, 'don't you fucking dare demonstrate.' Duo was feeling merciful -- that and he didn't trust Heero to do it right, or not to get his revenge later -- so he didn't. "Dad said a huge dog like this better be very obedient, or else he wouldn't keep it." ... Well, he _could _have said it, at least.

"Your dad's a wise man." The sheriff scratched Heero's head. Heero's eyelid twitched. Duo felt the muscles of his back tense under his hand, and dug his fingers along the wolf's spine as a warning.

"You chain him up at night, I hope? Because if he wanders a bit, we've got a few farmers with itchy trigger fingers around the area."

"He sleeps in my room."

The man grinned. "A huge thing like that, in your room? Hope he doesn't sleep in your bed, too."

"Hah! No, his fat ass would break the frame."

Heero snorted and gave him a baleful look. Duo scritched him behind the ears again.

"No wandering, then? Good. It would be a shame to see him get shot."

"Oh, it wouldn't be the first time," Duo muttered. The sheriff arched an eyebrow at him. Oops. "It was a while ago. He, err. Scared someone. They thought he was gonna bite that girl, but he was just... saying hello. The bullets just grazed him, though."

"I see. Still, we've got good shots around here, and they wouldn't like him around their prize bitches. He still whole?"

Duo bit the inside of his cheek. Hard. "Er. Yeah." Snerk.

"You should see about getting him neutered, then."

Heero's ears flattened on his skull. Duo tried very, very hard not to laugh. "Oh no! I've got lots of friends and they all want him to stud for them. Who wouldn't want giant puppies, really?"

The man laughed with him. "Indeed. Alright, son, you can get going, but you better keep him on a leash if you go anywhere near people."

"Will do, sir! Come on, stud, let's go. Heel! Yeah, that's a good boy..."

Heero obediently kept close to Duo's side until they were well out of sight of the man.

Then Duo called him "stud" again.

When they arrived to the campsite, Heero's fur was tangled and full of mud and brambles, but not as bad, by far, as Duo's clothes and braid.

* * *

This one is for bunnybuttox (animeprincess)

* * *

Quatre sighed irritably, picked up another folder to look for the details he needed to complete a form, and frowned when the folder was tugged out of his hands. "Duo. Give that back." 

"You've been at it for five hours, give it a rest."

"The forms won't fill themselves on their own. Duo..."

"Either of us could do it, you don't need to. So take a moment to breathe, alright?"

Quatre actually growled. "No. Duo--"

Duo decided to pull out his secret weapon. "I've got a present for you. Catch!"

Sighing again in annoyance, Quatre caught the little sachet and tugged it open.

Duo grinned, and stepped behind him to pull the blond and his chair away from the desk. "Tell me if it works? Hilde wasn't sure."

Quatre was frozen.

"... Q?"

Duo leaned over his shoulder, and gaped at the darkening tear tracks under his eyes. There were spots appearing all over his neck and arms -- presumably under the short-sleeved shirt, but Duo wasn't checking, and his skin was taking on a faint golden sheen as downy fur started growing.

"...Uh. Quat?"

Quatre turned his head to look at him, then giggled, and batted at his braid. Duo winced. "Wow. Heh. It works. Bit too well, too. Here, gimme the package..."

He tugged on it. Quatre yowled in protest and batted it out of his hand, shredding the paper. Swearing, Duo reached out for it to try to catch it before everything spilled on the floor.

"Nyow! Gimme!"

"OhFUCK!" Duo started running, dodging behind the desk as Quatre pounced. "Quatre, get a hold on yourself! You know how to resist drugs, you..."

Quatre had paused to roll on the floor, stretching voluptuously and kneading the carpet. Ooookay.

"Uh. Quat?"

The blond batted at a few sheets of paper sticking out. Oh, crap, if he messed it up he'd be so cross afterwards. Duo leaned over the desk to pull the papers away.

Quatre's eyes opened in full, blue-green irises way too large and too intelligent. Duo had the clear feeling that he was a particularly stupid mouse who had just taken the particularly obvious bait.

Quatre sprung, uncoiling, hand closing around Duo's collar to send him flying over the desk. A second later he was horizontal, breath knocked out of him, with a purring blond boy kneading his chest as he rubbed happily against the bits of catnip that had somehow ended up all over him.

"...Ow."

Duo could barely breathe, he had little bits of green things all over, he was going to have bruises the size of a soccer ball and Quatre was using his blunt claws to knead him. He started laughing, and reached up to pet the blissed-out cheetah.

oOo

Trowa found them in a pile on the floor, Duo's hair and clothes in disarray, Quatre sprawled comfortably on him and purring with a disturbingly blissful look on his face, cheetah spots still dark on his skin.

"Tro... get him off me..."

Trowa's eyes went to the bits of plants all over the place. He arched an eyebrow.

"Come on, Tro, please..."

Trowa knelt on the floor, gathered Quatre in his arms and lifted him off the floor. The blond was boneless; it wasn't that easy. "Pick up the catnip; I'll put him to bed."

Duo sat up, wincing. "Thanks, man."

"You're lucky he didn't make more of a mess," Trowa commented as he stepped toward the door, with Quatre purring and batting at his bangs sleepily.

Duo grinned and started picking up the catnip. "Yeah, but at least it was funny."

"One of these days, your funny will kill you."

"Nah. I'm not that suicidal with the risks I take."

Trowa didn't seem convinced, but Quatre was yawning, so he left. Duo started humming.

oOo

"Hey, Wufei?"

"What?"

"Catch."

* * *

And that's it. Thanks to everyone who ever read this fic and liked it, and thanks a lot for the support and the fanart and the recs and everything else. I'm sorry I couldn't save this fic. 

Please don't ask me to give someone else the permission to continue it. I do not have ownership on the "character A is secretly a werewolf" plotline; if you really liked the idea, you are free to write your own version, even one that starts somewhat similarly to mine. But all the little details and plot twists that made Garou unique were mine, and it would bug me to see someone else just take what I worked so long to imagine, and just keep going onto foundations I laid. I know how Garou ends (there's a link in my profile, as I said) and while it might not fit with what other people expected or imagined, I would take badly to someone claiming "this is the way the story goes from here."

I know this is fanfiction and I would never dream of forbidding someone else to write fanfic for my fanfic (even though I'm not sure why anyone would still want to; this fic is so old now) But if for some reason someone wants to write drabbles or one-shots or what-ifs in the Garou universe, I would really appreciate being contacted first. (I might want to read it. :p)


End file.
